May I?
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Bolehkah aku mencintai tarianmu? Oneshot.


**May I?**

===OO===

_May I?_ project

_Story © __**Rie Kawamuri**_

_Ragnarok Online © __**Lee Myoung Jin**_

_Genre: Romance / Drama_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

Rise sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri kota Alberta. Hari ini ia harus menari di atas panggung mewah milik seorang Gunslinger yang terkenal. Dikenakannya sepasang Small Ribbon sebagai penghias rambut.

"Well, selamat datang Nona Rise!" sapa seorang Gunslinger yang bernama Yunoki. Rise melenggang masuk, tak peduli. Ia menebarkan harum mawar. Dengan senyuman sinis Yunoki menarik lengan Rise.

"Sombong juga, ya."

Rise melengos, berusaha melepaskan genggaman Yunoki. Kali ini Yunoki melepaskan genggamannya. Beberapa Penari lain berusaha menghasut pikiran Yunoki.

"Gadis yang tidak tahu diuntung."

"Kasar sekali terhadap Tuan Yunoki-ku!"

Yunoki mendengar kalimat-kalimat para Penari disekelilingnya dan bergumam, "Rise Kujikawa. Gadis menarik."

OO

Waktu untuk pementasan sudah tiba. Rise merapikan pakaian menarinya. Ia siap untuk menari, dan bersinar di atas panggung sekali lagi.

Saat lampu sorot mulai bersinar, dan music dilantunkan, para Penari melenggang masuk dan mulai menunjukkan tarian mereka. Tak terlepas, Rise. Ia memasang wajah yang kaku dan dingin, namun tidak untuk gerakan tariannya yang lembut.

"Kyaa! Yunoki-sama sedang membawa bunga! Aku yakin bunga itu untukku!"

"Tidak, untukku!"

"Untukku!"

Hingar bingar semacam itu terdengar ricuh di telinga Rise. Ia tengah mengemas barang-barangnya, akan segera pulang sebentar lagi. Uang yang diterima dari hasil tariannya cukup memuaskan. 200.000 Zeny per kunjungan. Ya, panggung ini akan ada untuk waktu yang lama. Mungkin jika Rise sudah kehabisan uang ia akan kembali lagi ke tempat ini.

"Hey, hey, Nona Rise." Cegat Yunoki di tengah jalan. Rise kembali diam. Ia tidak mencoba untuk melengos kali ini.

"Apa maumu? Kontrakku sudah selesai. Tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Hari juga sudah malam."

"Karena kontrak kita masa berlakunya sudah habis, dan juga sudah malam, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam sebentar, kok. Kau lapar, kan?"

"Hmph, aku tidak lapar. Rumahku juga jauh, jadi aku harus bergegas."

"Sabarlah sebentar." Yunoki memeluk punggung Rise dari belakang.

_Rise bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya. Ia…_

"Tolong hentikan, Yunoki-sama."

"Panggil aku Yunoki…"

"Yunoki-sama, aku pertegas lagi."

"Yunoki…"

"Yu…Yuno…ki…"

"Bagus." Yunoki melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng tangan Rise. "Makan malam, yuk?"

Saat itu, Rise bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah.

_Kapan ya, terakhir kali aku jatuh cinta?_ Batin Rise dalam hatinya. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang cinta. Hanya bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja.

"Nah, aku sudah memesan. Giliranmu." Yunoki meletakkan buku menunya dan tersenyum ke arah Rise.

"Hmm, Grape Juice dan Pancake Lutie ini saja."

Setelah memesan, Yunoki memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, umurmu 25 tahun, benar Nona?"

Rise hanya mengangguk sembari memainkan jemarinya. Ia memang sudah dewasa, namun sekali lagi, tidak ada konteks cinta dalam daftar 'To-Do List' nya.

"Hanya berbeda satu tahun denganku, ya."

"Mungkin begitu." Komentar Rise pendek yang tengah menerawang ke arah luar jendela.

Salju mulai turun.

"Bulan Desember selalu datang cepat, bukan begitu Nona?"

"Mm-hm."

Rise terus memandang ke luar. Rasa dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya. Yunoki bisa melihat jelas bahwa sang gadis sedang kedinginan. Dibukanya tas miliknya dan melingkarkan jaket biru tipis di sekeliling Rise.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau masuk angin."

"Terimakasih." Rise mempererat jaketnya.

_Aku ingin sekali pulang ke Comodo._

Ketika pesanan telah datang, Rise tampak tidak berminat untuk menyantap hidangannya. Rise terlihat menggigil. Wajahnya memerah. Nafasnya beradu dengan angin luar.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nona?"

"Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja…"

Yunoki segera menghampiri Rise dari belakang, dan menyentuh keningnya.

"Kau panas sekali!"

"Tidak, sudah biasa…" Rise membela diri.

"Nona…"

Dan seketika, Yunoki menangkap sebilah tubuh yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Taylor!" Rise nampak bahagia, tengah mengejar sahabatnya. Taylor, sahabat laki-laki Rise terus berlari kecil._

"_Kena kau!" teriak Rise sembari memeluk lengan Taylor. Taylor tertawa, dan menjulurkan lidahnya._

"_Kena deh…"_

_Keduanya pun tertawa._

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku ingin menjadi seorang Alchemist!"_

_Rise mendengarkan mimpi sahabatnya yang begitu tinggi di sebuah siang yang menyengat._

"_Rise sendiri?" Tanya Taylor. Rise hanya menunduk._

"_Aku ingin menjadi… Bagaimana jika seorang Blacksmith? Apa kau suka?"_

_Taylor mengacak lembut rambut gadisnya._

"_Apapun yang kau pilih, aku akan suka, Rise…"_

"_Janji, ya!"_

_Takdir berkata lain._

_Taylor menjadi seorang Gunslinger. Dengan lihai dimasukkannya butir-butir peluru emas ke dalam 'burung penembak' miliknya. Ia telah melupakan Rise karena keduanya berpisah beberapa tahun yang lalu._

_Rise sendiri tidak berhasil menjadi seorang Merchant, setelah surat yang harus diantarnya ke seorang Kafra menghilang di tengah perjalanan. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pemanah, Archer, dengan bantuan Ayumu, temannya._

_Ketika mata keduanya saling beradu di kota Comodo, Rise merasa rindu kepada Taylor, sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Taylor dalam balutan pakaian Gunslinger._

_Taylor menatap Rise dengan bengis. Ia membenci Rise sebagai seorang Pemanah._

_Setelah beberapa tamparan melayang ke pipi Rise, semenjak itu pulalah Rise semakin jauh dari kisah cintanya._

_Belakangan baru diketahui, bahwa ada beberapa kumpulan Archer yang mencoba merampas harta perkumpulan asosiasi Gunslinger. Sebagai seorang Gunslinger yang setia, Taylor membenci seluruh keturunan Archer._

_Termasuk Rise._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Terdengarlah gemericik air di sebelah telinga Rise. Rise mulai mengerjapkan matanya, dan mencoba untuk duduk.

"Tidak, tahan dulu, Nona." Yunoki meletakkan kompresan di kening Rise. Rise menurut saja. Ia merasa tidak ada tenaga sekarang.

_Kenapa aku telah bersikap kasar pada Yunoki? Padahal ia begitu baik. _batin Rise dalam hati.

Rise kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal, dan memejamkan mata. Mimpi akan masa lalunya membuatnya bersedih sekaligus khawatir. Ia cemas akan nasib Taylor, namun ia langsung mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan memilih untuk mengamati wajah Yunoki.

"Ternyata… Kau baik sekali. Terimakasih, Yunoki," Rise berujar malu-malu, dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur tipis yang nyaman. Yunoki hanya tersenyum saja dan kembali menekan perlahan kompresan yang berada di kening Rise. "Aku kira kau membenci… keturunan para Pemanah?"

"Tragedi sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Ayolah, Rise! Itu hanyalah cerita kuno."

_Kuno? Bagaimana bisa Yunoki menganggap mudah perkara yang dulu pernah melanda asosiasinya?_

"Bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa kejadia tersebut adalah.. kuno?"

"Lupakanlah, Rise. Kalau memang para Pemanah ingin mengambil seluruh harta-harta asosiasi Gunslinger, pastilah aku akan membencimu."

"Tunggu, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dulu, aku pernah memiliki seorang teman bernama Taylor. Ia… bergabung dengan asosiasi yang sama denganmu. Senja itu ketika kami beradu pandang di kota Comodo, ia membenciku yang merupakan keturunan Pemanah karena dulu asosiasiku mencoba merampas harta asosiasi Gunslinger…"

"Taylor Schibbet? Laki-laki dengan rambut keemasan dan hidung yang elok? Ya Tuhan, ia hanya mengarang cerita saja…"

"Perjelas kalimatmu, Yunoki. Aku ingin tahu lebih jauh."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Yunoki, aku merindukan sahabat masa kecilku, Rise. Kau lihat dia, seorang Novice periang yang sangat cantik, bukan?"_

"_Aku lihat itu, Taylor. Ini sudah yang ke dua puluh kalinya kau menceritakan perihal yang sama. Jika kau memang menyukainya, temuilah ia! Dasar sahabat yang bodoh."_

"_Aku tidak menyukainya! Namun aku menyukai dia…"_

_Yunoki melihat ujung kuku Taylor yang pendek tengah mengarah ke seorang gadis Archer berambut oranye sepinggang._

"_Namanya Ayumu. Ia adalah sahabat wanita terdekat Rise."_

_Yunoki hanya mengangguk saja mendengar kisah Taylor yang sesungguhnya sudah puluhan kali ia dengar. Diam-diam, Yunoki jatuh cinta pada Rise._

"_Apa sekarang kau tahu dimana Rise berada?"_

"_Tidak akan jauh dan tidak akan dekat. Kota Malam, Comodo."_

_._

_._

_._

_Yunoki dan Taylor kerap berlatih menembak pada pagi dan malam hari seusai berburu bersama. Taylor sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Ayumu, meskipun ia mengingatkan gadis tersebut untuk tidak memberitahu Rise terlebih dahulu, sebagai sebuah kejutan._

"_Taylor, aku sudah berada di Comodo." bisik Rise. Taylor tersentak, namun dengan segera ia rela berjalan jauh dari kota Einbroch menuju Comodo. Berbagai macam gua yang penuh dengan musuh-musuh sulit ia hadapi bersama Yunoki dan Ayumu._

"_Yunoki, tolong lindungi Ayumu untuk sementara waktu. Aku tidak akan lama."dan pria tersebut menghilang ditelan kegelapan gua._

_Cukup lama waktu yang Taylor habiskan untuk melihat areal di sekeliling gua, memastikan daerah tersebut aman untuk dilewati oleh sahabat dan kekasihnya. Karena sudah tidak sabar, Ayumu memaksa Yunoki untuk menemaninya mencari Taylor. Karena terlalu banyak persimpangan, ketika Taylor kembali untuk menjemput Yunoki dan Ayumu, keduanya sudah tidak ada. Taylor kembali berlari sembari meneriakkan nama mereka berdua._

"_Yunoki, Ayumu, jangan bermain-main denganku! Cepatlah kembali ke posisi kalian yang awal! Gua sudah aku bersihkan dari para monster, kalian jangan berpencar sendiri!"_

_Lengkingan ketakutan dan kesakitan yang membahana tertangkap oleh pendengaran Taylor. Pria itu segera berlari secepat mungkin, membuat perhitungan dengan setiap persimpangan yang ia temui. Lama setelah ia berputar-putar, sosok Ayumu yang terluka parah dan Yunoki yang kelelahan menjadi saksi bisu atas butanya penglihatan Taylor untuk para Pemanah._

"_Ayumu, bangun… Buka matamu!"_

"_Taylor, Ayumu sudah…"  
><em>

"_Diam!" bentak Taylor keras._

_Bulir-bulir air mata Taylor menganak dan jatuh ke wajah Ayumu. Ia merasa bodoh karena meninggalkan Ayumu dan Yunoki sendiri tanpa mengajak mereka berdua. Ia tahu bahwa ini bukanlah kesalahan Yunoki, namun entah mengapa menyalahkan seseorang nampak menyenangkan bagi Taylor, setidaknya untuk saat ini._

_._

_._

_._

"_Taylor, lama tak bertemu!" Rise berlari mengarah pada sahabat masa kecilnya yang begitu wanita itu rindukan. Tabung berisi anak panah bergoyang seirama dengan punggung Rise yang tengah berlari._

"_Rise…"_

"_Aku rindu padamu, Taylor… Apa kau melihat sahabatku, Ayumu?"_

_Darah Taylor serasa mendidih. Tidak seharusnya ia membentak dan menyakiti Rise, namun ia lebih suka melakukannya ketimbang meminta maaf. Ego yang cukup tinggi untuk seorang Gunslinger, memang._

_Pipi merah yang senantiasa berkedut dan penuh dengan lelehan air asin yang hangat menghiasi wajah Rise. Wanita tersebut tak mampu berbuat banyak. Ia hanya menangis dalam diam, meminta maaf pada Taylor._

"_Maaf Rise, aku sudah gelap mata akan keturunan kalian…" bisik Taylor perlahan. "Aku sudah cukup kehilangan Ayumu. Jika kau kembali bersatu denganku, aku juga akan kehilanganmu…"_

"_Taylor… Mengapa kau melakukan ini…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Begitulah awal mulanya Taylor menceritakan kebohongan padamu. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat menyakitimu, Rise. Kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ia miliki."

Rise merasakan penglihatannya buram. Setelah Yunoki menggoreskan pelan jemarinya ke arah pelupuk Rise yang basah, Rise segera tersadar dan menghapus air matanya. Penglihatannya pun kembali jernih.

"Apa Taylor tidak rindu padaku? Aku tahu, kehilangan orang yang dicintai… Pasti sangat sakit. Terlebih Ayumu adalah seorang gadis baik yang begitu dicintai oleh Taylor. Ah, mengapa sekarang aku terdengar seperti mendukung mereka berdua?"

Yunoki hanya menghela nafas berat dan menyodorkan sebungkus makanan ringan untuk Rise.

"Makanlah. Kau pasti lapar."

"Terimakasih, Yunoki…"

===OO===

"Sambutlah penari paling cantik yang aku persembahkan malam ini untuk kalian semua!"

_Confetti_ yang ditembakkan secara otomatis ke arah seorang wanita cantik yang memikat dan seruan semangat para petualang segera menggema dengan cepat ke seantero panggung sewaan di kota Comodo. Wanita tersebut menari dengan indah dan terlihat sangat menguasai sesuatu yang ia sebut sebagai tarian.

"…Rise?"

Seorang pemuda pirang dengan dua mesin penembak yang bersarang di _holster_ miliknya terlihat antusias melihat wanita di atas panggung yang baru saja ia panggil Rise. Alunan musik yang lembut namun membangkitkan semangat membuat pria tersebut mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, seolah menikmati musik tersebut.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Rise…"

Pria tersebut dengan cepat menghilang dari areal penonton. Setelah tarian tersebut selesai, wanita cantik yang dimaksud segera turun dari panggung. Yunoki telah menunggunya di balik layar.

"Bolehkah aku mencintai tarianmu, Rise?"

"Tentu saja!"

Seukir senyum manis namun pahit terbentuk di bibir seorang pemuda pirang di luar panggung. Dengan cepat pria tersebut berlari menjauh dari sesuatu yang pernah membahagiakannya di masa lalu.


End file.
